Disguise
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Lucy wears a disguise to school to prevent harassment and bullying. It doesn't seem to be working. She's in love with Natsu Dragneel. Lucy has amnesia and didn't know that Natsu was in her class in primary school. One day, she's beaten up badly and she's sent home. An assignment where Natsu and Lucy are partners exposes her secret and they create a deal between them.


In the riverside town of Magnolia, the sun peaked over the hills and glittered and glowed in the sky. The fluffy, white clouds floated swiftly across the clear blue above and the river shimmered underneath the sun's rays.

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to the sound of singing birds outside her window. She slowly lifted her upper body and swung her legs over the side of her stood and went to take a shower. Afterwards,she got dressed into her uniform, which consisted of a long skirt and baggy jumper. She then placed a black wig over her head and put big, round glasses on. The reason for her uniform choices? She was bullied and harrassed in her old school about her appearance. She wanted to stop that from happening again so she attempted to make herself look as ordinary as possible. Unfortunately, the treatment she got with her baggy clothes was worse than what she would've got without wearing any of it. It was too late to change now so she decided to keep it.

"MUM!" She called down the stairs. "IS MY LUNCH READY?"

"YES IT IS!" Layla, her mother called back. Lucy rushed down the stairs and grabbed it. She went to put her shoes on when her mother stopped her.

"Lucy, dear, Why do you wear all this? You have an amazing face and a hot body! I'm sure that boy would like it!"

"Mum. The point of this is to not get anyone's attention. Especially boy's attention." She sighed.

"Surely that's not true. Besides, this would get more attention. I know you want to get-"

"SHUT UP! IM LEAVING!" She interupted as she slammed the door of her house to go to school.

* * *

On her way, she ran into her three friends, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Levy Mcgarden. As usual, Levy was reading, Erza was beating people up and Juvia was searching for Gray Fullbuster, whom she was crazy, and I mean crazy, in love with. Juvia constantly thought that Lucy liked Gray but it wasn't the truth. She kept this a secret but she was secretly in love with Gray's best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy loved everything about him, from his grin, to his candyfloss pink hair. She had always admired how unique he was and although he had a short temper, she still smiled around him. However, she doubted herself and never believed that Natsu could ever love someone like her. So, she ignored her feelings as best as she could.

As soon as she entered the school building, three girls, Minerva, Angel and Flare strolled up to Lucy, with Minerva being the leader.

"Hey! Has your black hair caused you to turn emo!?" They cackled. Angel then pulled on her jumper, jolting Lucy from her spot. She smirked

"Just look at this ugly thing! It's ike she picked it out of the trash!" They carried on laughing and Lucy frowned and she was about to burst into tears.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Luce?"

The three bullies turneed their heads to see none other than Natsu Dragneel, with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the girls.

"Um...-!"

"I said, What are you doing to Lucy?!" He raised his voice, sounding more threatning by the second. The three backed away from Natsu. He then turned to Lucy who had a gloomy expression on her face. He placed his hand on her head and asked if she was hurt at all. She shook her head and blushed since he was so close.

"That's good. Let's go to class." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to class.

'Well, at least he knows I exist, unlike Sting.' Lucy thought content.

Lucy quickly ran to her usual seat and sat down silently, isolated from her other , Erza, Levy and Juvia weren't in her class. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Minerva were. Soon enough, her teacher, Gildarts Clive, walked in and stated that he had an announcment.

"SEATING CHANGE!"

* * *

There was a box at the front of the classroom. Inside it, were pieces of paper with seat numbers and a drawing of the classroom layout on the was the first to pick.

"I hope I don't get the seat next to her!" She overheard some girls and boys murmering.

Lucy internally cried and rummaged through it and picked a piece of paper out, looking at it with a blank expression.

'Number 23, Right at the back! Yes!' She thought happily. She walked down to the back, by the window and stared outside. Natsu was next to pick. He picked out number 38, which was on the other side of the room, right at the front.

"Hey Natsu! You're sitting next to me!" Lisanna smiled.

"Hey Lisanna switch with me?!" Gray asked desperate.

"No way!"

Natsu then looked over at Lucy, alone. Then, he looked at the board. Around Lucy's seat were seats number: 19, 42 and 12. The seat number 19, was right next to Lucy.

"Hey! Whoever's got number 19, could you switch with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu walked over and sat next to her, his bangs covering his eyes. He then turned to Lucy with the widest grin on his face.

"Yosh! I get to sit next to you!" Lucy could only stare with pink tint on her cheeks.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch a couple of hours later. Two girls, Laki and Cana, were upset with the seating plan.

"This is so unfair!"

"I know. I wanted to sit next to Natsu. Hey, look, there's Lucy! We can ask her to switch. Hey Lucy!"

Lucy looked up as Laki and Cana approached her. "Hi! Do you mind if I switch seats with you?"

"Wait Lucy! Switch with me!"

"Hang on girls-AGH!" Lucy started but was cut off as a sharp pain enveloped her body.

Minerva.

She was contantly hit, kicked and abused and soon enough, she was so injured that she couldn't move. Levy and Juvia gasped as they found Lucy's torn up body on the floor in the corridor. They look Lucy to the infirmary, where the school nurse, Porlyusica, sent her home once she had examined her body.

In the distance, Natsu saw Lucy limping out of the door with Levy and Juvia. He frowned. She didn't know but he liked Lucy when they were in year 6 of primary school. He still liked her now but she had changed. Lucy never remembered Natsu in her old class and believed that they had only met in their first year of high school.

* * *

After lunch, Natsu went to class and sat next to Lucy's empty seat.

"Now class, We have a pair assignment. This goes towards 30% of your final grade so do your best! Also, I'm putting you into pairs myself." The whole class groaned. "SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"

"Lisanna and Gray, Minerva and Laki, Cana and Loke, Natsu and Lucy..."

"Old man? Lucy's not here. She needs a handout." Natsu interrupted.

"Well, you'd better give it to her when you next see her." Gildarts handed Natsu two copies of the handout.

* * *

"Juvia!"

Juvia turned with a smile on her face. "Gray-sama!- Oh, Hi Natsu. What's the matter?"

"I need to know Lucy's address. Do you know it?"

"It's 77 Strawberry Street."

"Thanks." He ran down the hall. Natsu stopped "Juvia! If you're looking for Icebrain, he's at his locker!" He carried on running whilst Juvia's face exploded with embarrassment.

* * *

As soon as Natsu got to Lucy's he knocked on the door and waited.

"Just coming!"Lucy called as she staggered down the stairs to answer the door, wearing denim shorts, an oversized tight-fit jumper, no glasses and her hair was wavy from having tied up underneath the wig. She opened the door. and her face grew redder and redder the more she stared.

"N-N-Natsu-u-u! What a-r-e y-y-ou doing h-ere?"

"Lucy?" His whole face lit up with happiness. He pulled her into a tight hug and Lucy stiffened under his grip.

"Luce..."


End file.
